Pizza Delivery
by Iamsiameseifyouplease
Summary: One-shot.  Pizza delivery in LA leads to the reveal of a long kept secret.  Please Review.  NO FLAMES


**AN: First CM fanfic please read and review. NO FLAMES**

February 2011, Los Angeles

The team including Garcia and Seaver had just arrived at LAPD headquarters for their latest case with Detective Kim. Although it was only 10:35am in Los Angeles, the team had been awakened from their beds in Virginia at 2am Los Angeles time that morning and had been travelling since then. Everyone was hungry and their work day was just beginning.

As they seated themselves at a large table in a conference room just around the corner and down the hall from the front desk, Detective Kim asked "Do you want any lunch before you begin?"

Reid quickly interjected looking at his watch "Actually I ordered us pizza. It should be here any second."

"When did you do that? I didn't see you make any calls on the plane?" Prentiss asked

"I did it before I left home this morning?" Reid replied nervously

"So you just happen to know the number for a 24 hour pizza place in LA? This should be interesting" Morgan said in his usual what's the kid done now tone.

"You just have to know who to call." Reid replied struggling to hide a smirk.

As if on cue, the front desk sergeant's voice came over the intercom of the phone that was on the conference table, he said nervously "Detective Kim, there is a lady here with a pizza delivery for the BAU."

"Escort her back here, please" Detective Kim replied

Within seconds, a woman carrying a large paper grocery store bag with her right hand, a large cup of coffee in her left hand and an oversized purse slung over her left shoulder could be seen through the conference room's wall of windows walking down the hallway toward the conference room. A police officer was directly behind her carrying a stack of several large boxes of pizza.

Seaver who was sitting closest to the hallway squealed "Oh my God. She looks just like Lila Archer." Everyone on the team but Reid turned their focus to the approaching woman.

After several seconds Rossi asked "You called Lila Archer at 2am to order pizza?" He studied his young colleague convinced there was something going on that Reid had not told the team and intrigued by the way Reid had suddenly stuffed his hands into his pants pockets as Rossi turned to look at him.

Before Reid could answer, Lila and the police sergeant entered the room. Lila and the sergeant walked passed a stunned Seaver. As the sergeant placed the stack of boxes on the table before leaving the room, Lila placed her purse and the coffee on the table. She then reached into the grocery store bag, took out a package of paper plates. She and Reid exchanged smiles as she began to tear open the package by carefully placing her left hand so that the engagement and wedding rings on her third finger would be visible to everyone in the room.

Reid stood up, took his hands out of his pockets, walked to her left side and placed his right arm around her casually resting his right hand just above her right hip. As she began removing a stack of plates from the now torn cellophane wrapper with her left hand, he placed his left hand over hers so everyone could see that he was wearing a wedding band which matched Lila's. He had secretly retrieved it from his messenger bag and for the first time ever in the company of his teammates placed it on his finger seconds before when everyone was momentarily diverted by Seaver's squeal. Everyone in the room gasped in surprise before he leaned into her so his lips were just above her ear and tenderly said "Thanks Babe."

She turned into his waiting embrace and replied just as tenderly "anything for my Big Honey" before their lips met in a hungry reunion kiss.

Embarrassed Detective Kim turned to Hotch and asked "How long have they been married?" as he lifted the top pizza box off the stack, placed it on the table and began opening it revealing a pepperoni and mushroom pizza.

"This is news to us too." Hotch replied with an uncharacteristic smile as he followed Detective Kim's lead and also began opening a pizza box.

"Big Honey?" Rossi said to no one in particular.

"I don't want to know" Prentiss said flatly.

"I definitely want to know." Garcia said quickly tapping the keys of her laptop. "They were married June 2, 2007, in Clark County, Nevada." Garcia announced with her usual flourish.

"Am I going to have to throw water on you two?" Morgan asked prompting the couple to end their kiss.

"No sorry. Um there are napkins, plastic cutlery, a six pack of coke, and a six pack of diet coke in the bag and for you a venti almond soy milk triple organic Peruvian cafe." Lila said quickly rubbing her lipstick off her husband's lips before handing him the large coffee cup. "You need to get back to work which means I better leave." She said looking at his teammates before possessively patting Reid on the chest, grabbing her purse and walking out of the room.

Reid sighed, took a gulp of his coffee then glanced at her adoringly as she walked back down the hall before he asked with a euphoric grin on his face "So Morgan was that interesting enough for you?"


End file.
